The hunters return
by Xeno Chaos King
Summary: The Grimm have existed since the beginning of recorded history but what about the beings from before recorded history the monsters have returned to regain their throne as alpha predators thankfully they brought a set of hunters along for the ride. monster hunter meets RWBY for the first time and there will be war! In memory of Monty Oum may he rest in peace


Hey everybody Xeno Chaos King here with my second attempt at a full length story this one is in collaboration with KingKyubi927 to help keep me on track in memory of Monty Oum may he rest in peace, I present the hunters return.

**Bold= monster speak**

(parenthesis)= (author comments)

disclaimer I Xeno Chaos King do not own any characters from Rwby or any creatures from Monster Hunter now enjoy the story

Since the beginning of recorded history there has been the Grimm the darkness to humanity's light the victory, to the faunes's failure. No one know where they came from or why they hunt down any intelligent creature they can find. What is known is that they will kill without fear and will come for us like an endless tide of death.

But it has not always been this way

In the most ancient legends of the past there were others ancient creatures that were feared and worshiped by humanity. The legends say that when humanity and faunas kind reach their darkest hour these creatures of the past will return to turn the tides against the Grimm and regain their place as the top hunters.

Many disbelieve the legends and have lost hope human and faunas alike, but in the depths of the wild where life has feared to tread for hundreds of thousands of years things are waking up. Creatures of legend are beginning to stir and those who hunted them no longer exist... Except for two... This is their story... A story of... Monster hunters!

Chapter 1 the ancient past...

Two young men and four small creatures were climbing a mountain. The first young man is 5'6" and is 15 years old he is wearing a suit of armor that is predominately grey with patches or red and yellow his helmet covers his whole head and is reminiscent of a wolf, ( for image look up Zinogre z blade master armor from monster hunter series (I am not good at describing armor)) he has a huge blue and purple hammer that has a blue plate with red lines across it surrounded by fur as the main hitting point on it. ( for image look up Brimstren Drakemaw hammer also from monster hunter series) This man's name is Steven Ian Nova. Walking beside him on the ground is a small male black grey and red wolf like creature known as a Stygian Zinogre that Steven found as a pup and raised he named it Zappy also walking beside him is a small blue unicorn that is known as a Oroshi Kirin it is named Manacorn.

The second young man is 6'4" and is 16 years old, he is wearing a suit of silver armor with blue crystals worked into it his helm completely covers his face ( Altera armor Monster Hunter) The weapon he is wielding a large silver katana that has blue crystals infused into it, it also has a handle guard with blue crystals sprouting out in a circular pattern. ( not officially named in English look up Monster Hunter Altera longsword to see image) His name is Vlad Von Schrade. Currently flying beside him are two small Wyverns one silver one gold, the silver one is known as a Silver rathalos, and the gold one is known as a Gold Rathian.(Rathalos are always male Rathian are always female) ( for image look up Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian monster hunter) the Rathalos is named Rex and the Rathian is known as Regina.

These two young men are both accomplished G-rank hunters. (the highest rank) Who have taken on many quests and completed them all without fail. They had even managed to do a few tasks that were thought to be impossible, the most impressive being taking out a small island sized snake known as a Violent Ravinite by them selves. It took them a period of three days to do the deed but like all their other quest it was completed, mostly in part to the strange abilities they have. Steven's ability is to control metal within one mile of himself from iron all the way to carbalite any kind of metal is his to command. Steven nicknamed this ability the iron sin. Vlad's ability is anything he owns in any way shape or form can be brought out and used at any time. For example he can switch armor and weapons on the fly making him a very deadly combatant. This ability was nicknamed "the armory".

The quest the are currently on is called the end of time. The person who issued the quest is unknown, because of this all the other hunters are unwilling to take the quest. Especially because the quest is a G-rank with an unknown monster that pays 50 Zenny, witch is the same amount the lowest of beginner quests pay. However Steven and Rex don't care. They took the quest for personal reasons. Steven so that he could fight the unknown monster to be recognized as a great hunter and not be looked down upon for his age. Vlads reason is twofold, first is he needs all the money he can get. The second reason is that Stevens older sister asked him to watch over Steven, and she is the one who watches over his son when he has quests.

That's right he has a son.

The reason he has a son is that when he was younger, while he was returning from a quest he was drugged and raped. 9 moths later he found a baby on his doorstep with a unlabeled note saying that the woman would not be able to take care of a freak baby. The reason she called it a freak baby is that the baby was born with reptilian features. He was born with reptilian features because when Vlad was 3 months old his family left him in the wilds near castle schrade because they didn't want a baby. 3 days later a enraged Yian Garuga attacked him.

Fortunately for him there was a Lucent Nargacuga nearby that heard his screams and saved him, killing the Yian Garuga in the progress. Vlad had in the short amount of time it took for the Nargacuga arrive and save him received grievous wounds luckily the Nargacuga was the leader of a village of monsters hidden in Castle Schrade. The Nargacuga proceeded to rush him to the village where a old Feline healer lived. Unfortunately Vlad had lost a lot of blood so the Feline decided that since they didn't have any human blood they would use elder dragon blood from a Kushala Daora that had recently visited the village and gave them some of its blood in exchange for healing its tooth ache( incidentally the boys parents had been eaten by the Kushala and had caused the tooth ache)

Vlad survived because of the blood infusion but not without side effects. Ever since that incident Vlad has had enhanced senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and the ability to understand read and speak any language including the language the monsters spoke. He was then raised by the village. At the age of 5 he named himself after the original ruler of Castle Shrade. ( the monsters had gathered every book and scroll in the castle) The rest is a story for another time.

Meanwhile back with the main plot...

Vlad and Steven finally reached the top of the mountain.

"Where is the monster?" asked Steven.

"Its close." said Vlad after sniffing the air smelling a reptilian scent nearby.

Suddenly the entire mountain shook causing Steven and Vlad to lose their balance.

"What is going on?!" shouted Steven

"It appears that we woke something up!" Shouted Vlad to be heard over the rumbling caused by the shaking.

Just as quick as the shaking started it stopped as a huge dragon like creature rose into the air accompanied by the deafening sounds of enormous wing beats. The dragon is rust orange with a black stomach. It is about 88 feet long and 375 feet tall, it has a set of twenty horns in a mane around its head, it has four legs and 2 sets of tattered wings. Its tail was long and whip like, with a thick cleaver like blade at the end. Its eyes are blue and shine with intelligence.

As Steven and Vlad get into their stances the dragon suddenly speaks!

**"So I can see that someone finally took the quest I posted, it's about damn time! If it had taken much longer it would of been to late."**

"Excuse me sir but what do you mean by to late?" asked Steven

"It would also be nice if you told me your name." said Vlad as he and Steven relaxed seeing as the creature was actually sane unlike all the other monsters they had to hunt that were quite insane. One of them had even said and **quote "Im a giant space bunny that has come to eat your face cause faces taste like cheese!"** end quote. They killed that particular monster pretty quickly ironically they used a trap baited with cheese to finish it off.

**"My name is Temporius, and what I meant by to late is that the wyvern virus has taken so many monsters that if we wait much longer there will be none left to save!" **Exclaimed Temporius bringing the hunter back to the present.

"What do you mean I thought that the creatures producing the virus, the Gore Magalas and the Shagaru Magala, had been hunted to extinction?" asked Vlad.

**"Yes that is true, they have been wiped out however every hunter who has hunted them has been infected with the virus!" **Temporius declared.

"WHAT!" shouted Steven in disbelief.

**"The wyvern virus is not deadly to any creatures with human blood or any creature infected by a human, however it does change them, it slowly removes their souls and twists their bodies into new forms. Forms I have heard humans referring to as Grimm due to their attraction to negative emotions of any kind. Thankfully though the humans are not contagious to other humans only to monsters and the only species that could infect humans are dead, it is also good that when a human or a creature a human infected becomes full Grimm they can no longer infect others"** replied Temporius sounding ( excuse the pun) Grimm.

"How do we stop it?" asked Vlad glad that he had stopped Steven from hunting any Gore Magala or Shagaru Magala.

**"We don't." **replied Temporius shocking the hunters.

"Then why did you issue a quest?" asked Steven whose mind was in overdrive trying to figure out what to do.

**"That is a good question but to answer it I need to give a small lesson of my race so I suggest you get comfortable." **Stated Temporius. Steven and Vlad proceed to get comfortable.

**"My race is what was known as Immortalis Draconis or immortal dragons for short. We can only be felled by illness or blade, and when we sleep we take the appearance of a small mountain. About two millennia ago a plague attacked our race leaving me the only survivor, before the plague we had amassed great amounts of knowledge including the knowledge to travel through time however we can only go one way forward. My plan is to send all the uninfected monsters to the future, but because the beings of the future will probably no longer know how to handle them I will also send forward a few uninfected hunters. I knew that anyone who answered the quest would be uninfected because I added a small bit of my soul in crystallized form witch I call dust to the request fliers. **

" Can we be allowed to send a note to our families?" Asked Steven

**"Yes of course." **Said Temporious

"Thank you, we will get right on it." Said Vlad who did not want to go but knew that if he didn't go he would never be able to look his soon in the eyes without seeing the bodies of the hundreds who would die without them there. Vlad and Steven both wrote different notes as they both believed it best to let their families think they died rather than give them false hope that they may return one day.

The letter Steven wrote reads as such: Dear Noelle-my dear sister I am glad that I have had the time to know you. I am truly sorry for putting you through this, but there is no other way. By the time you have read this, I will no longer be among the living. I have had an incurable disease for a very long time now, and I only wish I was brave enough to tell you when I first found out. Since this is my last chance, please follow my advice I am about to give you. First, learn to defend yourself both physically and mentally. Second don't be afraid to try and change things for the better. Third-and I know this is some stereotypical advise but is still worth saying- be yourself. I know yo will miss me greatly, but try to move on with your life. I want you to know I will always be with you in your heart, as you will be in mine. Please stay safe. I love you, goodbye. Signed Steven Ian Nova.

The letter Vlad wrote reads as such: Dear Tyrannus my only son, I will not be coming home from this hunt. The monster was to strong, it had a unique venom I have never seen before, I can feel it coursing through my veins as I write this letter. Steven is already dead his body gave in to his illness halfway through through the battle, however he struck a crucial blow cutting the monsters left wing off leaving it grounded. Thankfully the fell beast is also dead. Now I have five things to tell you, first become strong but not arrogant, second be nice but not naive, third do not let other's opinions affect you may look different but within you beats the heart of a leader a Schrade, fourth fall in love with a beautiful woman who loves you back and have many children, fifth live life to the fullest for life is not worth living if you don't take risks. I have lived a life of no regrets remember that I will always be with you in your heart. I love you son. Signed Vlad Von Schrade.

Temoporius was astounded by the sheer emotion in the letters but shook of any misgivings he had this just proved to him that they were they were the ones he was waiting for.

**"I will send these letters with my faithful friends Nein and Niet they will not be going with us as it is their wish to stay to do this final duty."** As he said their names a pure white cat and a pure black cat appear.

"These letters will be delivered in no time" Said the white cat Nein.

"Nothing will stand in our way" Said the black cat Niet.

**"Then go and let us start the process." **Said Temporius as the cats left.

**" Now that they are gone I will start the incantation to draw out the power I need." **Said temporius as Vlad and Steven came closer.

**" Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, from one time to another I will go knowing that I have seen the cost and have matched it ex time memorium break!"** Shouted temoporius as a bright light engulfed them and every non infected monster in the world shocking all who saw it. When the light fades away they are all gone.

Present time...

"Ughh did it have to knock us out?" Groaned Vlad as he became coherent to see that instead of being on a mountain they are in the middle of a jungle with a giant stone shaped like a large hill beside him.

"Well at least we are alive." Commented Steven as he regained Consciousness at Vlad's question

"Shit, we aren't alone!" Shouted Vlad unsheathing his katana as he saw a horde of black crocodile shaped creatures with red and white masks approaching

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Commented Steven as he unsheathed his hammer while zappy and manacorn got ready to fight, and rex and regina took to the air... Except something is different instead of the monsters being small they are all now fully grown!

"come get some!" Shouted Vlad as they all charged.

End of chapter one.

whoo that was fun now if anyone want to review go ahead flames will be either ignored or made fun of I will try to update sometime within a month Xeno Chaos King signing out.


End file.
